I Dream of Genie
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Alex has no interest in her DCI other than a purely professional one. Or so she thinks. Smutty Galex fluff, basically.
1. Chapter 1

With no apologies whatsoever, a frivolous idea which sprang into my head while rewatching 1.5. I'm sure if you're kind and leave me a nice review, there will be more …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**I Dream of Genie**

**Chapter 1**

"Once the Genie's out of the bottle we cannot put it back in."

"He'd never fit!"

Alex smirked, putting her novel down and leaning back against her pillow, picturing Gene with his arms crossed and his feet up on the desk, that arrogant smile playing round his lips. She was never sure whether it was his reassuring bulk or the sheer force of his personality that seemed to fill a room, but somehow it was difficult to focus on any other man while he was around. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she let her mind roam over those broad shoulders and endless legs, his arresting blue eyes with their insanely long lashes and that attractive pout that just begged to be …  
Her eyes flew open again as she realised just who she was fantasising about, and she grinned ruefully to herself. She had to admit there were times when she'd happily let him whack her on the head, drag her back to his cave by her hair and have his wicked way with her, thereby setting the cause of feminism back several thousand years. Chuckling to herself, she imagined the Guv in only a loincloth and wondered how big his club was. Her stomach flipped and the familiar ache started up between her thighs as she imagined writhing beneath a determined Gene with only one thing on his mind. Clearly the sap must be rising.

Cut it out, Alex, and get some sleep. And possibly some therapy, she thought, flicking the light off.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was baking hot, and the sweat was pouring off her. She screwed her eyes up against the overwhelming brightness of the desert sun and licked her dry lips, realising if she didn't find something to drink soon she would probably expire. And then suddenly there it was right in front of her, sticking out of a nearby sand dune. Praying it contained water, she uncorked the stopper and then dropped the bottle in shock as a plume of smoke issued from the neck and a familiar Northern voice spoke from somewhere close by.

"About bloody time, too."

Blinking to clear her blurred vision, she found herself gazing open mouthed at someone who looked remarkably like the Guv sitting cross-legged on a carpet which was somehow floating in mid-air. He was wearing a dark suit, a pale shirt and a loosely knotted tie teamed with the inevitable crocodile boots. And a turban. He didn't exactly look comfortable and his face was set in a grumpy pout.

"Well come on then, get on with it. I 'aven't got all day yer know."

"Gene?"

She rubbed both eyes and opened them again tentatively, but he was still there. He scrabbled around in his pocket and produced a hip flask, taking a long swig before replacing the cap and throwing it down to her.

"Yer look like yer could do with a drink, Bols. What's the matter, cat got yer tongue? That'll make a pleasant change."

He smirked, pleased with his little joke.

"Gene, what on earth are you doing here? Come to that, what on earth am I doing here?"

He sighed, crossing his arms.

"'Spose I'll 'ave ter go through the whole bloody rigmarole then, will I? OK, here goes."

His voice took on a strange sing-song tone.

"I am the Genie of the bottle …"

He paused for a second and then spoke matter-of-factly.

"Actually, yer couldn't make it a lamp, could yer?"

Alex shrugged, even more confused.

"What on earth difference would that make?"

"It sounds better, and you'd 'ave ter give me a rub then."

He grinned lasciviously and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just get on with it. Obviously this is a dream and the sooner we get it over with the sooner I can wake up. I presume this is the whole 'three wishes' scenario?"

He pouted at her.

"Steal me thunder, why don't yer? Typical woman. And if yer goin' ter be a while, which knowin' you is hardly in doubt, chuck me hip flask back, will yer?"

She did as he asked and then paused, chewing her lip.

"Alex? Get back in the car, darling."

Her mother's voice echoed in her head. She saw again her father's pale frozen face, heard the explosion and felt the heat from the flames as Gene took her small hand in his and held her close. She thought hard.

"Stop my mother ever being tempted into an affair with Evan."

That way, she could prevent it happening.

"Done. Second wish?"

In her mind's eye she saw her daughter catching a kiss, blowing out her candles on her own and sitting by her mother's bedside waiting patiently day after day, wishing and hoping. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Somehow, somewhere, I want to be with my daughter again. And soon."

"No problem. Yer on a roll, Bols. I can already taste freedom."

She watched the Gene genie, a look of eager anticipation on his handsome face, and tried to clear her mind. His eyes looked even bluer than she remembered and she felt as though he could see right into her soul. Concentrate, Alex.

"It's no good, it's hotter than Hades under this bloody thing. And I'm losing the feelin' in me calves."

He removed his turban gratefully and lay down on his side with his long legs stretched out, his chin resting on his hand. His dirty blond hair was tousled and the trademark pout was firmly back in place as he waved his free arm expansively.

"Take yer time, no rush. I've only been waitin' fer this moment fer over a thousand years …"

Suddenly her mind was overwhelmed by visions of Gene Hunt. Sitting in his office with his legs crossed at the ankle and those elegant fingers curled round a glass of whiskey. Driving like a maniac while she clung on to anything she could for support and tried not to notice his hands in those gloves. Surveying his domain, every inch the sheriff with his feet planted firmly on the floor and his thumbs tucked into his waistband. Nose to nose arguing with her, his eyes flashing, his gaze dropping to her lips and back up while she felt the heat radiating from his body. Watching her from their table in the corner of Luigi's with that enigmatic stare that always went straight to her underwear. And she knew with complete certainty what her third wish would be.

"Oh God. I want you, Gene …"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene!"

She woke with his name on her lips and sat bolt upright, her eyes wide and staring, the red duvet tangled round her legs.

"It was just a stupid dream. I do not fancy the Guv. No way."

Her body was still in an advanced state of arousal, her heart pounding, and she groaned aloud.

"No Alex, you do not 'fancy' Gene Hunt." She waggled her fingers sarcastically at the use of the inappropriate word. "You are, after all, no longer a naïve thirteen-year-old. You crave him with every fibre of your being, you want to shag him until he begs for mercy, and if he walked through that door right now you'd rip the clothes off him and have him flat on his back before he had time to say 'Bolly Kecks'."

She hid her face in her hands. This could not be happening. Use your head, Alex, be logical. Leaping out of bed, she started to pace up and down. It must be hormones of course. And the fact that it'd been far too long since she'd had a hot date. Clearly this was just an itch that needed scratching and she was intrigued by the idea of a bit of Northern rough. She groaned again as she imagined Gene pinning her up against a wall, his mouth attacking hers as she fumbled with his belt, desperate to free him from the confines of his underwear. This really wasn't helping. Time for a cold shower and some avoidance techniques, at least until she'd worked out how to deal with this madness …

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. I'd like to say a big thankyou to everyone who's been so kind with reviews and PM's during the last few horrible weeks, it's very much appreciated. Hopefully some new employment will appear over the horizon soon – I'd be quite happy at home writing but sadly it doesn't pay the bills!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews, much appreciated as ever. We left Alex sitting in that river in Egypt. Doesn't she know resistance is futile, bless her? ;)

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

She walked into CID, determined to ignore her irrational feelings and get back to some kind of normality. Obviously she didn't really want Gene, she just wanted a good, hard … Stop it, Alex or you'll be jumping the next male you see. Which just happened to be the man in question.

He was playing darts, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, an expression of deep concentration on his face as he focused on the next throw. There was a sheen of perspiration on his forehead and he looked rumpled, bored and drop dead gorgeous. She bit her lip to stifle the moan which had risen unbidden to her throat, turning it into a cough as Shaz looked at her curiously.

"Alright Ma'am?"

She smiled at the other woman.

"I'm fine, Shaz. Just a tickle, that's all."

"Would you like a coffee?"

"That'd be lovely, thanks."

The rest of the morning passed achingly slowly as she tried to avoid looking at him and lose herself in work, with varying degrees of success.

"You're very quiet today, Lady Bols. Somethin' on yer mind?"

He was leaning over her desk, those amazing sapphire eyes boring into hers, and it was all she could do not to grab his tie and pull his head down until their lips finally met. She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the spike in her pulse rate.

"I'm fine, Guv. Just catching up with some outstanding paperwork, actually. Remember that? It's what you're supposed to be doing when you're actually reading the Sports Page."

He smirked and leant in closer, sending another bolt of desire through her.

"Luckily, that's what I keep you for, Drake. My job is out there clearin' the streets of scum, but seeing as it's a quiet day I'll treat yer to a spot of lunch. Ladies first."

He held an arm out in the direction of the door and she huffed, realising it would be difficult to refuse without it seeming odd.

xxxxxxxxxx

What was wrong with her today? It wasn't like she hadn't spent time in his company and watched him eating and drinking before. And yet now she couldn't drag her eyes away from his mouth as he licked the final traces of sauce off his lips with relish, the brief sight of his tongue threatening to turn her into a puddle of lust. God, she really needed to kiss him. She blinked and looked away.

"Bols? 'Ave yer heard a word I said?"

He clicked his fingers in front of her face and she tried hard to focus on the conversation. The fact that their knees were in close proximity and occasionally rubbing against each other really wasn't helping.

"Sorry, Gene. What?"

He shook his head in despair.

"Alex, I don't know what's goin' on, but yer no use ter me today. Take the afternoon off, go shoppin', get yer nails done, do whatever yer need ter do ter sort yer head out. That's an order."

She began to protest and then her eyes met his penetrating silver gaze and flicked down to that irresistible pout and she almost whimpered and slid slowly off her chair. Probably a good idea to go for a nice long walk and tire herself out before she jumped on him right there in Luigi's. She swallowed, trying to find her voice and string more than two syllables together.

"Right. Yes. Good idea, Guv. See you later."

As she made her way out of the bistro Gene furrowed his brows, his pout becoming more pronounced. She was behaving even more like a fruitcake than normal and he needed to get to the bottom of it, so to speak. He followed the progress of her peachy behind in those tight jeans and then wished he hadn't as his favourite fantasy popped back into his head and his trousers suddenly felt too tight. He sighed, lighting a ciggie and taking a long drag. Bloody woman. You've got no chance there, Genie Boy, just keep it professional and try and focus on the waist up only. He pictured her generous cleavage perfectly framed by that red silk bra and groaned in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was no good. She must have walked miles, her feet were killing her and it hadn't made any difference whatsoever, all she could think about was getting down and dirty with the Guv. In her fertile imagination, Gene was taking her against the wall, having her over the kitchen table, his weight pressing her down on the bed as she writhed in ecstasy underneath him ...  
She sighed in frustration. What was wrong with her? This was really getting out of hand now. Lying back against the sofa cushions she closed her eyes, remembering the times they'd sat there together. What if he'd made a move on her? She imagined tangling her hands in his hair as his lips nuzzled her throat, one hand fondling a breast while the other made steady progress up her stocking-clad thigh …

She stood and began to pace the room, blowing her hair back off her damp forehead, and then she came to a sudden decision. One night of wild, rampant, no-holds-barred sex, just to get him out of her system. After all, what made her think he'd be any good and she'd ever want to repeat the experience? She pictured the way he moved with all the elegance of a dancer, imagined those long fingers sensually caressing the stem of a wine glass, remembered how it felt to be nestled so tenderly in the crook of his arm, and somehow she instinctively knew. He wouldn't just be good, he'd be incredible.

A wave of desire crashed over her and she had to sit down again, an insistent pulse beating between her thighs as her knees threatened to give way. It was no use denying it any longer: she had to have him and it had to be that night, before her courage deserted her. An outfit that left nothing to the imagination, a seduction routine that would reduce him to putty in her hands and an invite upstairs to see her 'etchings' should leave him in no doubt as to her intentions. She rolled her eyes. Christ, woman, he'll probably think you'd taken leave of your senses and run a mile. She needed to be a bit more subtle, at least till she got him upstairs anyway.  
A sudden thought crossed her mind. What if he turned her down? He'd done before, after all. She squared her shoulders. She'd just have to make sure he couldn't resist her this time then, wouldn't she?

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Thought I'd tease you all a bit further! Hope you enjoyed, I think you can see where this might be heading. Hope Gene's got his clean boxers on …


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews. This was going to be the final chapter but it was getting so long I decided to split it into two. You won't have long to wait for Ch.4 though, so please don't throw things at me!

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Alex surveyed herself in the full-length mirror. Skirt just tight enough to ride up when she crossed her legs revealing a nice expanse of stocking-clad thigh. A generous amount of cleavage on display without looking too tarty, and she could give him a really good eyeful if she chose to by just leaning forwards slightly. Stilettos not too high to walk in but making her shapely legs look even longer. Make-up minimal but flattering: her hazel eyes subtly highlighted, her glossy curls loosely framing her face. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling the nerves jangling. Would she have the courage to go through with it, she wondered? This was Gene, after all. She had to be certain he wouldn't turn her down before she made a move.

She knocked back a glass of wine for Dutch courage and headed out of the door. It's now or never, girl, she thought. Gene Hunt, you don't know what's about to hit you.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her sashay her way across Luigi's to join him, her hips swinging, her heels clicking on the floor, and it was all he could do to stop his mouth dropping open in mute admiration. Suddenly his collar felt too tight. Was she trying to give him a heart attack?

"Bloody hell, Bols. What's the occasion?"

She smiled sweetly as she slid in next to him.

"Just thought I'd make an effort, seeing as its Friday night and you gave me the afternoon off."

As he started to pour the wine she crossed her legs slowly and was gratified when he almost over-filled her glass, distracted as he was by a brief flash of stocking-top. So far, so good, she thought, waiting for the nerves to settle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was right, Gene really wasn't sure what had hit him that night. As if those endless legs and the several glimpses down her impressive cleavage weren't enough, she was definitely flirting with him and she wasn't even drinking heavily, he noticed. Every time her knee brushed his it felt like an electric shock ran up his thigh and as the evening progressed he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. He'd been wrestling with a hard-on pretty much since her arrival, and there was a serious internal battle going on between his head and his body. He wanted her. God, how he wanted her, but there was so much at stake. What would happen if he gave in to his physical desires and she was just looking for a one night thing? He knew that would never be enough for him, so he watched and waited, wondering how the evening would end.

"Would you like to get another bottle and come upstairs, Gene? We could watch a video, or just talk if you'd rather."

He looked into her big hazel eyes and then dropped his gaze to her lips before taking a drag from his cigarette. It would be fair to say that talking wasn't exactly high on his agenda at that precise moment, although getting out of Luigi's definitely was. CID were in high spirits and the noise level was almost unbearable. What the hell, he thought. Just go with the flow.

"Sounds like a good idea, Bols. I can hardly hear meself think. Meet yer outside?"

Was it his imagination or did she seem suddenly tense, her fingers shaking slightly as she downed the last of her wine? He went to the bar to get another bottle and made his way quietly outside to join her, enjoying the sway of her hips in that tight skirt as he followed her up the steps.

"Cut it out, Gene."

"What?"

He tried to sound innocent and failed miserably.

"I know you're looking at my arse."

He smirked.

"Well if yer will insist on showin' it off, what's a red blooded male supposed ter do?"

Alex thrilled to the thought of his rampant masculinity, even while the nerves started to jangle again. She'd come this far, too late to go back now.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gene passed her the bottle and slipped his jacket off, throwing it on the sofa as Alex went into the kitchen to pour the wine. For some reason he didn't feel like sitting so he wandered over to the window, and she found him gazing down into the street as she set the glasses down on the table. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the thick blond mane curling over his collar, the broad shoulders tapering down to that tight backside and those endless legs. She'd never craved a man as much as she did right at that moment.

Without thinking she moved up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, feeling him start at her touch and hearing his sudden intake of breath. His voice was gruff, but he didn't move away.

"Alex. What are yer doin'?"

She could feel the heat radiating from him and the tension in his body and she pressed herself closer, intoxicated by his clean masculine scent.

"Mmmm, Gene … you smell wonderful …"

She pressed a hot kiss between his shoulder blades and felt him shiver, and then quick as a flash the object of her desires spun round and pushed her back against the wall, holding her at arms length.

"I asked yer a question, Alex. What are yer doin'?"

His piercing blue eyes searched hers and she lifted a shaking hand to cup his cheek, her heart pounding in her chest. This wasn't exactly how she'd planned it.

"Do I have to spell it out, Gene? I want you …"

She felt the colour rising in her cheeks and dropped her eyes to the floor. Too late to go back now, she'd said it. He sighed heavily.

"Look at me, Alex."

Slowly she raised her gaze to his. His eyes were narrowed, his expression unreadable.

"Do yer? Or do yer just want a bit of Northern rough? If so, I'm sure Raymondo would be glad to oblige."

She furrowed her brows, confused by his reaction.

"I don't want Ray, I want you. Please Gene, I know you feel the same …"

Her arms snaked round his neck and she tried to move closer but he was having none of it. His eyes blazed down into hers.

"God knows I want yer, Alex. But not just fer one night so if that's all this is ter you, I'll leave now."

Suddenly she saw the vulnerability behind the desire and she faltered, her hands sliding down to rest on his shoulders. Still holding her gaze, he reached up and curled his long fingers round her wrist, turning her palm upwards and pressing his lips to it. The tenderness of the gesture pierced her heart and brought a tear to her eye, and then it hit her like a bolt from the blue. One night wasn't going to be nearly enough for her either.

"Gene …"

Her voice was shaky and he shook his head, pressing a finger to her lips.

"Shhh …"

Catching her off balance, he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, the tip of her nose, the side of her mouth, before nibbling gently along the line of her jaw. Her eyelids fluttered closed as his tongue began to trace the shell-like contours of her ear slowly, delicately, his breath warm against her skin. He moved to suck on the sweet spot directly behind the lobe before pressing little butterfly kisses down the length of her throat and she moaned in bliss, amazed that he could be so gentle, so sensitive.  
Gene heard her little sounds of pleasure, felt her dissolving under his tender ministrations, and the hope swelled in his chest. Maybe it did mean something to her after all. He had one night to work his magic, persuade her that she couldn't live without him, and he was going to give it everything he'd got.  
Pressing himself closer, he dipped his head to run his tongue along her lower lip before sucking on it gently and then paused to look down into her flushed face. She moved against him, her eyes still closed, her fingers reaching up to tangle in his hair, and this time he didn't resist when she pulled his head down. Her lips parted under his and he explored her mouth slowly, sensually, holding himself in check, making her wait before breaking the kiss to see the effect he was having. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she gazed up at him, her pupils dark with desire.

"Gene? Don't stop … please …"

He couldn't hold back any longer, his mouth ravishing hers, his tongue demanding, greedy, possessive, as he pushed a leg between her thighs and began to rub against her. She groaned and squirmed against him as his lips dropped to her throat and one hand moved up to fondle a breast, the thumb teasing a nipple through the fabric of her blouse eliciting a delighted gasp.

"Bedroom, Bols. Now …"

Alex made no protest as he swung her up into his arms, burying her face in his neck, breathing him in, her fingers already starting on his buttons …

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

*Dodges all manner of flying implements.* You do know "Tease" is my middle name, right? More very soon, I promise … :)


	4. Chapter 4

Told you I wouldn't keep you waiting long …

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

She didn't know what she'd expected, but it wasn't to be placed carefully down on the bed while he retrieved a pillow and knelt between her legs like a pilgrim worshipping before a shrine. His mouth captured hers in a long, lingering kiss while his nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on her blouse, sliding it gently off her shoulders. He broke the kiss and sat back, a look of something approaching awe on his face.

"God, Alex. I think I've just died and gone ter Heaven …"

A shiver of desire ran through her as he bent to press little kisses slowly along the length of her collarbone before moving down to trace the rise of a breast with his lips. Who'd have thought he could be so teasingly tender? The fingers that had been stroking her lower back moved higher and he nimbly flicked her bra open with practised ease and dropped it to the floor. She smiled to herself, not remotely surprised to find that the Guv clearly had some previous experience of inside upstairs: after all, women did seem to find him devastatingly attractive, and she could hardly blame them.

He cupped one full breast in his hand, his thumb stroking the sensitive peak, while he dipped his head to torment the other nipple with his tongue before drawing it into his hot mouth. She gasped, her fingers tangling in his hair as she arched her back and pulled him in closer.

"Mmmm, Gene … more …"

He sucked harder and little shocks of pleasure ran through her, the pulse between her thighs becoming ever more insistent. The other breast received the same treatment before he paused and looked up from under his long lashes, a predatory gleam in his steely blue eyes.

"Stand up, luv. Yer wearin' too many clothes."

She did as he asked, holding on to his shoulders while he unzipped her skirt and slipped it down to pool at her feet. He whistled through his teeth at the sight of her long legs in stockings and suspenders, her feet still encased in stilettos.

"Just so yer know. If I do 'ave a heart attack tonight, I died happy."

She raised an eyebrow, feeling powerful, sexy and more horny than ever before.

"Any chance you could finish what you've started first?"

He smirked and ran his hands slowly down from her hips to her shapely calves and back up again, his thumbs rubbing little circles on the exposed skin above her stocking tops.

"Oh, I fully intend to, luv."

The heady scent of her arousal was all around him and he wanted nothing more than to rip her underwear off and take her there and then, but he was determined to give her a night she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Nice undies, Bols, but they've got ter go."

He tugged them down her legs and she sat back on the bed and reached for his buttons, eager to feel bare skin under her fingertips.

"Need to touch you, Gene."

He stopped her, taking her hand and pressing her fingers to his lips. His low growl was like a slow caress, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Later, luv. Want ter concentrate on you."

Was this really her Neanderthal boss speaking? She shook her head in disbelief as he pushed her gently down on to her back, moaning as he pressed little kisses up the soft skin of her inner thighs, teasing her, tempting her. He blew gently over her heated flesh and she wriggled impatiently, desperate to feel his lips where she was most sensitive. Relenting, he lapped at her teasingly with his tongue as he slid two fingers easily inside her moist heat and she groaned, needing more.

"Gene … oh please …"

He chuckled, his mouth closing over her as his tongue licked and flicked and his clever fingers continued their exquisite torture. She gasped in delight, her fingers clutching at the sheets, as he drove her steadily, remorselessly towards climax. Just as she was teetering on the edge he released her and she huffed in frustration, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Want ter be inside yer when yer come, Alex."

She nodded, knowing that this had become about much more than just mutual gratification, watching him hungrily as he stood to undo the last couple of buttons and dropped his shirt to the floor. Broad shoulders, smooth chest, muscular arms and a hint of belly, less than she might have expected given his lifestyle and just enough to be sexy. She couldn't wait to feel him on top of her, his solid male bulk pinning her down to the bed, and a wave of pure lust turned her stomach to liquid. Swiftly he stripped off his trousers and boxers and her eyes widened in appreciation as he stood in front of her naked for the first time. He'd hinted at being well-endowed but she hadn't really believed him till now.

"Oh my. That's definitely not a disappointment …"

She licked her lips in anticipation and he grinned, settling himself between her thighs.

"Never had any complaints before, Bols."

Silver blue eyes gazed into hazel, and he leaned down to brush his lips softly over hers.

"If this is a dream, I don't want ter wake up."

She pulled his head down for a tongue tangling kiss, feeling his heavy length pressing against her hip.

"No dream, Gene. Can't be, you're not wearing a turban."

He blinked in puzzlement and she stroked his face with a smile.

"What are yer on about, Madam Fruitcake?"

"I'll explain later. Much later …"

She wriggled wantonly below him and he positioned himself in readiness, taking a steadying breath before pushing slowly into her welcoming warmth. Her gasp of delight sent a surge of pride through him as he teased her, moving tantalisingly in and out, going a little deeper each time until he was fully immersed. She felt every bit as amazing as he'd imagined, and he prayed he could last long enough to do her justice. He bent his head to graze his teeth over a nipple and was rewarded with an impassioned groan.

"Oh God … Gene … fuck me hard … please …"

"It'll be my pleasure …"

Hearing her talk dirty in that posh plummy voice and feeling her writhing underneath him he didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life. Mentally working his way through the Manchester City squad he began to thrust in earnest and she dug her nails into his shoulders, her little cries and moans leaving him in no doubt that she was close. Just as he thought he couldn't hold back any longer she fell apart, gasping and panting, her body shuddering through wave after wave of bliss, and he joined her soon afterwards, emptying himself deep inside her with a groan of satisfaction.

He fell forwards, his heart thumping, supporting himself on his arms as he buried his face in her neck. Had he been good enough? He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest and she was stroking her fingers idly through his hair which he thought was probably a good sign. Eventually he raised his head and looked down into her glowing face, and she beamed up at him.

"Bloody hell, Gene."

He flashed her a genuine smile as he withdrew reluctantly, flopping on to his back and pulling her against him as his eyelids fluttered closed.

"Did the earth move, then?"

She shifted back onto her elbow, leaning in to nibble his earlobe.

"Fishing for compliments, Guv?"

His lips twitched and she marvelled again at the length of his dark lashes.

"Just makin' sure. I 'ave a reputation ter uphold, yer know."

"How's your recovery rate?

Her hand moved slowly down to fondle him and he opened his eyes, fixing her with that piercing blue gaze that took her breath away.

"Much quicker than usual if yer keep that up."

"Oh, I definitely aim to keep it up, Guv."

He smirked, already semi-erect again.

"Yer might 'ave ter do most of the work this time, though. And what's all this about turbans, yer daft mare?"

She giggled as she climbed on top of him.

"Let's just say the Gene Genie has a lot to answer for …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. And if someone wants to grant me three wishes I'll have 70s Gene, 80s Gene and Galvin. Or maybe Mack. Or Harry. Or the Baron. Or possibly another three wishes! ;)

Thanks for all the kind reviews. Not sure if there'll be much more from me in the immediate future, at least until life settles down a bit, but I will endeavour to finish the Treasure Island fic at some point if the muse decides to be amenable!


End file.
